A Christmas Carol
by Victoria-YNY
Summary: Cross, a rich man with no spirit for Christmas. Three spirits must help him revive his Christmas spirit or he will be doomed in his next life. Charles Dicken's Story, D.Grayman style.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's that time of year again and its time to put my plan into action! So hope you enjoy this story and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters. Now on with the show!

----------------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a man named Cross Marian, he owned a large trading business that helps companies deliver goods all over the world. That, of course meant that he was filthy rich but, he wasn't one bit happy. Especially in that time of year. That time where people have the brightest smiles on their faces and have those silly so-called decorations put up all over the houses and not to mention the towns square and people caroling at every corner of the street. Christmas. That one day of the year where everyone was meant to be happy except him, Cross Marian. Even when his business shot up plenty before that time, the sour look never changed.

That brings me back to the story, Cross Marian was filthy rich but almost all his workers were underpaid. To go from Europe to China for such a low sum was ridiculous, most of the workers were single and saving up for the woman they love or for their ambitions and such; but there was one man that was terribly underpaid. Cross Marian's clerk, Lavi. Lavi was one of the few who was actually married and had children and to be paid once a year was not enough to support his family of hungry children but Lavi never considered changing his job for a more profitable one.

What Lavi did everyday was to record whatever letters, checks and such they received and it was a lot. For a huge company, they received letters almost everyday and it just couldn't stop coming. Lavi didn't mind in the summer even when the letters didn't decrease or increase but in winter, it was freezing. Cross was too cold himself to notice but for Lavi it was almost unbearable and even the candle on his desk couldn't keep him warm enough.

One Christmas Eve, everything was just normal, the quiet sound of the office except the clink of coins every few seconds with an "18231 coins" or "184078 coins" from Cross and the scribbling of the pen from Lavi's desk.

"Master Cross" Lavi piped up.

"20967 coins. What is it?" Cross grumbled.

"As you know..."

"I don't know." Cross cut in.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day, I was wondering if I could have…….. A day off." Lavi said.

"Using an advantage to get away from your work is it?" Cross growled.

"But Christmas is a time for family, a time of…"

"Christmas is a time when lazy idiots like you can try to get away from their work even when their bosses pay them so much to do a simple task. Now get back to work." Cross snapped.

Lavi kept quiet. He promised his family that he would stay home tomorrow and what Cross said about bosses paying so much was definitely a huge lie. He only had a few shillings a year which was ridiculous but Lavi decided to stay and continue working for him anyway. He was about to open his mouth to talk when they heard a crash and the door opened.

"Good day Uncle Cross!" a finely dressed man stumbled at the door.

"Good day Mr. Komui Lee." Lavi said.

"Good day to you Lavi, did Uncle give you a day off tomorrow?" Komui asked shaking the snow off his coat.

"Well…" Lavi shuttered.

"I didn't." Cross said sharply that it sounded like it could have cut the gold coins stacked in front of him into half.

"Well Uncle Cross. You should give him a day off, tomorrow is Christmas……" Komui stated.

"Where it's a time for good will and blah, blah, blah." Cross snapped, "No, only lazy idiots take the day off and only idiot managers allow them too."

"Please Uncle, I beg of you, don't be so cold." Komui pleaded.

Cross sighed, his nephew can be very stubborn "Fine, but you must come earlier the next morning."

"Oh thank you Mr. Cross!" Lavi cheered "I will come back earlier the next morning! I definitely will!"

"Bah, humbug." Cross muttered "I suppose you have come to ask me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"As always dear Uncle, and to show you my latest invention, Christmas-rin!" Komui shouted.

Cross sighed, why did his idiotic cousin choose to go into science and such? It made him absolutely mad and there was never one year that went by without destruction in the house much less part of the town. The mayor had to put in lots of cash into the repair. He eyed a robot about Komui's height (something like Komurin 4 mini) as it walked in.

"Another stupid invention I presume?" Cross glared.

"Uncle, it's not stupid, it's meant to do good for this Christmas." Komui said.

"Humbug." Cross muttered.

"Uncle, are you listening to me?" Komui asked slapping the robot by accident. Suddenly, the robot turned into a frenzy as it ran around messing up everything. Lavi had a good laugh as it ran around that he toppled down the chair and on to the floor.

"Lavi! What are you doing? Get it before the office tears apart!" Cross demanded as it crashed against the pile of coins Cross was counting.

CRASH!

The robot stopped. It had crashed into Cross Marian's precious wine collection that he kept for a long time.

---------------------------

People outside was wondering what had happened as they heard a crash inside the old man's office.

---------------------------

Wine was covering the robot as it shut down and Cross was turning red as he saw his collection ruined by the hands of a mad scientist.

"Get out!" Cross shouted, "You and your robot, get out and don't come back with another invention! EVER!"

Komui took his robot and ran out of the miser's office screaming "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

Lavi was quiet. He started picking up his documents and cleaning out everything while Cross picked up all his coins cursing about his stupid nephew and his inventions and such. By the time they finished cleaning, two men were outside their door.

"Are you sure about this Russell?" a plump gentleman who had his eyes covered in wraps asked an older man

"There's no harm to it Tapp." Russell sighed as they entered.

-------------------------------------

"Ah! Costumers! What can I do for you?" Cross asked.

"Good evening." Russell introduced himself, "I am Mr. Russell and this is my partner, Tapp. We kindly ask if you could donate money to the poor and homeless."

"And what will you do? When all the poor and homeless are gone?" Cross stated. Silence fell.

"You would lose your jobs won't you? No, I won't give; I rather let them die to decrease the surplus population." Cross said.

Lavi shifted uneasily and the gentlemen were shocked, never had they men a man so cruel in their lives.

"Well umm…." Russell muttered.

"If there is nothing else, then I would ask you to leave at once." Cross growled and the two followed his orders without delay.

-------------------------------------

The clock struck 7 o'clock, it was already dark and only the lamps illuminated the roads. Lavi warmed his hands with the candle and got back to writing. Cross looked at the clock.

"You may go and come back extra early after Christmas." Cross grunted.

"Thank you sir!" Lavi cried as he jumped from his chair and before walking out of the office, he said "MERRY CHRISTMAS! Master Cross!"

"Bah, Humbug." Cross muttered as he packed his things.

--------------------------

He walked down the path, Seven years, seven years since the death of his partner, Yuu Kanda. His life long partner in the money making world. Kanda was also like Cross, greedy for money and when he died, Cross took over Kanda's entire assets. Kanda, he was always remembered by that sword at his side, Cross sold it. He sold Kanda's sword for money and the money he received was plenty to last for years. Cross didn't believe in ghost so he just sold it without thinking twice.

--------------------------

Cross walked up to his house with a huge door knob. He felt two piercing dark eyes staring at him as though it was trying to make a hole through him just by staring. Cross looked up and to his horror; he saw the face of his dead partner, Kanda.

Cross frantically dug his pockets, he couldn't stand those eyes at him and finally, he found the key but he was shivering so hard he couldn't open the door properly but he got in anyway and slammed the door shut. He breathed. It couldn't be, he was dead! Dead as a doornail. So what was the meaning of that?

"Humbug." he muttered.

Must be dreaming. He thought as he calmed down and headed upstairs for some wine and porridge.

--------------------------

Cross settled down to eat his porridge and drink his wine in front of the fire. When he finished he just sat there for a moment when he heard chains being dragged. His blood stopped. What was that? It definitely wasn't outside the house, it was inside…..

"Che, Stupid chains."

Cross jumped. That voice……. how could this be……

The door swished open and there stood a pony-tailed man with a dirty white shirt and black pants.

"Yuu-kun…" Cross muttered.

"HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!" Kanda shouted tugging his chains.

Kanda, still the same, even the sword was next to him.

"Still have your sword eh?" Cross smirked trying to act cool.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET IT AFTER YOU SOLD IT YOU STINKING IDIOT!" Kanda snapped.

"I didn't mean it!" Cross shuttered.

"Yeah right. Baka Cross." Kanda muttered.

"Look, I'll make this quick," Kanda said in a bored tone "You have to change your ways or else you will be condemned to carry these chains after you die." Kanda said.

"It's that all?" Cross smirked.

"There's worse to this than carrying chains." Kanda muttered "Look, change your greedy ways or you will have to join me carrying chains ten times heavier than mine."

Cross looked at the chains, they did look heavy, and there were marks on Kanda's wrist from carrying them.

"For how long?" Cross shuttered.

"For eternity." Kanda said.

"You must be joking!" Cross cried.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kanda snapped.

"Ummm… no?"

"Because I'm not. Now, three spirits will be visiting you tonight, the first at 12 midnight, the second at one in the morning and the last at two in the morning. Follow them and listen. Alright?" Kanda said but Cross was snoring.

"Hey!" Kanda shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." Cross said.

"Good now goodbye." Kanda said and flew to the window.

"Oh and by the way," Kanda said "You still owe me $100 for 8 years ago."

-----------------------------

A/N: So, how was it? My first Christmas story, hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Just want to say, Thanks for all your reviews and such, I'm glad you like the story!

-------------------------------------------

Cross was still, the apparition of his partner was gone but was it real? He could hear the moans of hundreds of ghost who were carrying chains slowly fading away. Then, he remembered, he would be visited by three ghosts, Kanda was already enough but another three spirits?

"Bah humbug. Must be getting old." Cross muttered as he stood up but before he got to bed, he searched every corner of his room to make sure there was no ghost whatsoever.

"Humbug." he muttered and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

"Tick. Tick. Tick." and the bell rung across the whole of London stating that it was 12 midnight. Cross woke up. He couldn't sleep properly; in fact, he was tossing and turning all over the place. Suddenly, he saw a shadow looming over him, some one with a strange umbrella.

"Yo, Cross." a childish voice said.

"Gahhh!!!!" Cross screamed as he jolted up "Don't hurt me!!!!!! I'll pay but what ever you do, please don't hurt me!!!!!!!"

"Huh?" The ghost lifted an eyebrow "Why would I hurt you?"

Cross looked up and down. It was a girl, a girl in her early teens wearing striped socks, a short skirt and a frilly blouse. Cross gaped; he was scared of a mere GIRL??????

"Yo, I'm Rhode, also known as the Ghost of Christmas Past." The young girl said.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past?" Cross smirked trying to act cool again "I thought you were older."

"Lero! How dare you insult Mistress Rhode! Lero!" The pumpkin-head umbrella screamed.

Cross stopped. Did the umbrella just…… talked?

"Lero, it doesn't matter. We've been through this so many times." Rhode said and turned to Cross, "I am here to help revive your Christmas Spirit."

"Christmas Spirit? Bah!" Cross spat, "Christmas is nothing but a grandmother's tale."

"You never thought of that when you were younger." Rhode sang as she walked to the window and stretched her hand out to Cross, "Take my hand, and hold it tight."

Cross hesitated. "What are you planning on?" He asked.

Rhode smiled. "You'll see."

Cross then decided to take her hand and the next thing he knew, he was flying over the streets of London, Rhode holding his hand and her other hand on an opened up Lero. Cross panicked. He was scared of heights and he grasped her hand tighter.

"What's wrong Cross? You always loved to look down of the world." Rhode said in a cheeky manner and they landed on a hill with a large building on top.

"Good Lord!" Cross cried "This is the Black Order Academy!" Rhode nodded. They saw many children running into their parents arms. The ground was covered in snow. They then noticed a lonely red-headed boy about Rhode's age leaning against the classroom walls outside.

"That's… me…." Cross whispered. Rhode nodded.

"I remember my father never allowed me to go back home even during the holidays. Only my sister came to visit me all the time." He muttered when they heard someone shouting "Cross!"

The two turned around to see a blond girl with one eye covered by her hair running towards the small boy. She looked much older than Cross and also a beautiful woman.

"Cloud-san!" Young Cross cried running into her arms.

"Cross, my little brother, I've come to take you home." Cloud said with tears of joy running down her eyes.

"But what about Dad?" young Cross whispered.

"Dad has left." Cloud said softly "You can come home now, and we can celebrate Christmas together."

"Christmas." The boy grinned as he hugged her tightly.

"I had never celebrated Christmas for so long when I was in school." Cross murmured. Rhode was quiet, sitting on the floating umbrella like a witch.

"Let's see another part of your past." Rhode said and the next thing he knew, he was in a room filled with dancing people with smiles all over their faces.

"I remember this!" Cross cried jumping up and down "This was where I studied business under my tutor, Reever. We could never have a better man to learn under." and he and Rhode started dancing to the violin Reever was playing.

As they danced, Cross spotted someone in the corner of the room, a younger version of Cross in his teens. He was rather shy and didn't join the others until a girl pulled him into the center of the room and urged him to dance.

"Anita." Cross whispered "She was the one I loved most."

"Really?" Rhode teased. Cross looked at her puzzled.

"Looks like I have to show you this." Rhode said.

"But I want to stay!" Cross protested.

"You would have to leave sooner or later anyways. Lero." the umbrella said.

"But..." Cross tried to look for a way to allow him to stay but when he realized he couldn't, he sighed and held Rhode's hand as they were transported to another place.

Cross opened his eyes and looked around. It was his office and there was Anita sitting on a chair while Cross was at his table counting his money.

"180 coins, 181 coins, 182 coins, 183 coins."

"Cross," Anita murmured.

"184 coins, what is it?" Cross grumbled.

"I'm breaking up with you." She said. Silence filled the air.

"185 coins, 186 coins, 187 coins, 188 coins…"

"Are you listening to me?" Anita cried.

"Of course I am."

"I'm breaking up with you, it's over between us." Anita cried "You've changed…."

"For the better." Cross grumbled.

Anita started crying as she ran out of the office into the night.

Cross looked up, paused then he shrugged and continued counting as though nothing had happened.

"What a fool I was." Cross said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It was your greed and desire for money that made this happen." Rhode said.

"Please Rhode; take me away from here… please…" Cross begged closing his eyes.

He suddenly jolted up. He was in his bed, in his room. Was it a dream? It felt so real…. Confusion ran through his head when the clock struck one in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry this was short, writing this entire thing was harder than I expected. Well, hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, been busy lately…. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Yawn) Whatever…….

-------------------------------------------------

Cross looked anxiously at the clock, one more minute until the next spirit comes; he was still in his striped pajamas including of night cap and all. Suddenly, the Big Ben rang again stating that it was one in the morning. Cross wondered how the next Spirit would be like, hopefully not another childish and playful type like Rhode and that stupid umbrella. Then, he heard someone at the window but there wasn't anyone there. He looked around the room. It was empty, exclusive of himself. The footsteps were coming closer to his bed and out of the blue, a man dressed in a set of very formal clothes wearing a sadistic face appeared at the side of the bed. Cross was shaking like crazy with fright. The man lifted his hand up to his hat and…….

"Good evening sir."

"Gahhhhh!!!!!" Cross screamed and fell of the bed. The spirit's sadistic face was gone; the only thing unusual was that he had grey skin.

"Was it something I did?" The spirit asked.

-------------------------------------

"Good evening sir, I am Tyki Mikk, Ghost of Christmas Present." the ghost introduced.

"I presume you met my sister, hope she didn't do any mischief around you." Tyki said.

"Sister?" Cross asked with a puzzled expression across his face.

"Rhode Kamelot is my sister." Tyki explained.

"I see…" Cross muttered.

"Now talking won't get near my job. Let's get going." Tyki said.

"But where?" Cross asked.

"Your clerks house of course." Tyki replied.

"Lavi?" Cross said in surprise but he was already facing a window looking inside a small dim house.

"How did you…." Cross looked confused

"This is Lavi's house." The spirit said.

"You mean this grubby cram house?" Cross said Tyki nodded.

"Look inside." Tyki told him.

In the small house, there was a boy in his teens and a lady with two pig tails in the kitchen.

"Where's Lavi?" Cross asked. Tyki pointed behind him and Cross turned around to see a breathless, red-nosed Lavi running towards him. Cross didn't get away in time and the next thing he knew, Lavi ran right through him.

Cross shivered. Did he just went right through? It felt really weird.

"Are you alright?" Tyki asked.

"I guess." Cross muttered.

Lavi knocked on the door and Cross heard the lady say:

"That must be you father, Kaze, could you open the door for him?"

"Of course." and they saw a young boy running out of the kitchen to open the door.

"Hey dad." Kaze grinned.

"Yo, Kaze." Lavi grinned ruffling his hair as he walked in.

"Lenalee, I'm home!" Lavi called.

"Hai!" the lady called back.

"Daddy!" a voice came from upstairs. Lavi immediately ran upstairs and down with a little white haired boy in his arms and a clutch in one of his hands.

"Dinner's ready!" Lenalee called from the kitchen.

"Oh, YAY!" the little boy screamed.

"Allen, you must be terribly hungry." Lavi grinned and so did Kaze while Allen had a huge smile on his face.

------------------------------------

"Tyki," Cross suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Tyki asked.

"Why is it that they are so ridiculously happy even with that sparse amount of food and in that crammed up home?" Cross asked. It was true that the food was sparse, it wasn't enough for two growing boys already.

"Maybe its family love that holds them together… not to mention it's Christmas." Tyki said slowly.

Cross stood still. He was very confused. He was one of the richest, supposed to be happy but not and the poor are the ones who actually have this happiness?

-----------------------------------

"That was good!" Allen smiled. His smile was the thing that kept this family going; this innocent smile was that thing that brightened up everyone's lives.

"Do you want more?" Lenalee asked. Allen thought for a moment and shook his head.

"You have eaten less than me Mum, you eat it." Allen replied.

Lenalee smiled. "Kaze, how about you?"

"It's okay Mum, you can have it." Kaze smiled.

Lenalee smiled. "Alright then, let's split it."

"Good idea Lenalee." Lavi smiled.

"A toast for this Christmas!" Lavi stood up holding a cup of water.

"To my family and Cross for making this possible!"

"Cross? He has done nothing! Why are you doing this?" Lenalee muttered.

"Honey, not in front of the children." Lavi shushed Lenalee opened her mouth to protest.

"Besides," Lavi cut in "He has paid us already, if not, we won't be having this meal, please dear, just this once?" Lavi pleaded Lenalee stood still.

"Alright" she sighed "Just this once." Lavi smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

---------------------------------

Cross looked through the window. Watching this entire scene. Tyki was looking too and soon, he looked at Cross and said "Let's go." Cross nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." and he was instantly looking into another window.

"Where is this place?" Cross asked.

"Look." Tyki said. Cross took a look into the window and saw a pale woman. All alone with on one around her. Cross took a closer look and gasped.

"Anita!" Cross cried. Tyki nodded.

"She's been all alone ever since the night you broke up with her." Tyki said.

"But why didn't she move on?" he murmured.

"She couldn't bear to so she decided to wait for you." Tyki explained.

A tear ran down Cross cheek. So many years he kept her waiting. He longed to touch her hands again. He stepped forward but suddenly, he felt being pulled back. He started to run but every step made her further away.

"ANITA!!!!" he screamed and jolted up again. He was back in his own bedroom and it was only seconds until the next spirit came.

------------------------------------------------

So, hope you enjoy! Read and Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry this is going to be short…..

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man blah… blah…. blah….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross waited impatiently, every second seemed like a whole minute and each minute seemed like a whole hour. He looked at the clock, 5…. 4….. 3….. 2…… 1….. And it rang.

A shadowy figure appeared up at the side of the bed, Cross was by now used to all the surprises.

"Hello." Cross said in a bored tone. The figure remained silent. Cross couldn't see much of the figure; he wore a tall hat and fine clothes like the spirit before.

"I am Mana Walker, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." a man's deep voice rand through the room.

"I see." Cross said "Where will you take me?" he asked. Mana walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey! Wait!" Cross shouted but the spirit just kept on walking. Cross jammed his feet into his night slippers and ran after the spirit but it didn't wait for him. Mana just kept walking. Cross finally kept up with the spirit.

"Where are you taking me?" Cross demanded. He couldn't see much of his fact still. They continued walking until they reached a house.

"Why are we here again?" Cross asked. Before them stood a small grubby house. Lavi's house. The spirit pointed to a window motioning him to look. Cross wiped the window to get a clearer view and peeked inside. The place was torn up all over. Broken chairs, pots all over the place and so was the fire wood. Lenalee was huddled up in one corner sniffing and Kaze was next to her trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Cross asked and the next thing he knew, he saw the red-headed lad running through him. Again.

Cross growled. This was the last ghost thankfully. He told himself. Before peering in again. Lavi looked around the room in shock before running to his wife.

"What happened?" Lavi shook his wife, "Where's Allen?" Lenalee kept quiet.

"Where is he?" Lavi shouted shaking Lenalee even harder.

"Dad, stop it!" Kaze said loudly pushing Lavi off.

"They came." Lenalee whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks "The loan sharks. They took him."

Cross and Lavi gaped.

"This is all your fault!" Lenalee shouted "If only you listened to me and got a better job, this wouldn't have happened! Cross hasn't paid us for months! Why?"

Cross was shocked. He tore up this family. It was all thanks to him or they wouldn't have to rely on the loan sharks for money.

"Tell me," Cross shook the spirit, "This can be changed, tell me it can be changed!" The spirit gave a slight nod and walked off.

--------------------------------------

"So, he's dead huh?" one man said to his partner. Cross recognized them at once. They were those guys who asked for charity that afternoon.

"I heard." Russell replied drinking his beer.

"Where is his money going to go?" Tapp asked.

"Beats me, all I know is that it's not going anywhere near our organization."

"Yeah." Tapp muttered.

"Who's dead?" Cross asked. Mana kept silent.

-------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" Cross asked. They were in the church's graveyard for poor people. Everyone knew that. Cross thought he heard sniffing and decided to see where they came from. When he reached the top, a horror awaited him. Anita was crying in front of a tomb stone that showed very clearly:

Cross Marian

"Shall I revive him for you?" a fat man with a weird hat came from nowhere and asked Anita.

"NO!!!!!!" Cross screamed as everything started to disappear.

----------------------------------------------------

Cross woke up in cold sweat. Light shined through the window as Cross wondered, "What day is it?"

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this was short, the last chapter shall come out as soon as possible! Promise! Deadline would be Christmas Day! Enjoy!

P.s: click the little button below PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man…… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What day is it?" Cross wondered as he walked to the door of his house to pick up his newspaper. The first thing he wanted to see was the date. He took a close look at it.

25 Dec 1894

"Hallelujah!!!" Cross jumped; "They gave me a chance!" he started running back to his bedroom and changed. He came back down all finely dressed like everyday except better. He opened the door and went out whistling a happy tune and saying 'Merry Christmas' to everyone he passed by. Everyone wondered what was with that miser.

"Ah! Komui!" Cross shouted across the street when he spotted his nephew and ran to him.

"About that Christmas dinner…" Cross grinned patting his back.

"Are you coming?" Komui asked eagerly.

"Is there chocolate pudding and Turkish delights?" Cross grinned.

"Of course there is! But…." Komui started to sigh.

"What is it?" Cross asked with concern.

"We haven't been able to buy a turkey yet." Komui sighed looking at a store with a picture of a delicious roasted turkey. Cross looked at it.

"I'll buy it." Cross said.

"What?" Komui asked with surprise.

"The turkey of course! What's a Christmas dinner without a turkey but only if you let me come for dinner tonight." Cross said.

"Are you serious!?" Komui asked with shock on his face. Cross nodded.

"I'm always serious lad." Cross said in his gruff voice.

"Of course you can come! Turkey or no turkey you are always welcomed for dinner!" Komui cried. Cross nodded.

"Wait here." he said and walked into the store. Five minutes later, he came out with a huge wrapped up package and said 'Merry Christmas!' to the store owner. Komui gaped.

"How did you do that?" Komui gasped.

"I have a way in bargaining." Cross grinned carrying the huge turkey on his back.

-----------------------------------

Inside the store, the store owner gaped as he counted the bag of gold coins.

-----------------------------------

"I'll see you later nephew, right now I need to settle some business matters." Cross said dumping the turkey on to his nephew's arms.

"Of course Uncle." a muffled voice came from behind. Cross grinned and walked off.

---------------------------------

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Cross sang along as he passed by a group of carolers. Almost half of the team stared at Cross as he passed by them.

"What's with him?" a young boy asked.

"Get back to singing." a woman hissed.

---------------------------------

Cross whistled as he walked along the streets. He spotted two men coming out of a book store wishing the storeowner a Merry Christmas.

"Gentlemen." Cross came to them in a gruff voice.

"Oh! Mr. Cross!" they shuttered.

"About yesterday……" Cross continued.

"Yes?" they asked. Silence fell for a few seconds.

"I take it back." Cross said, "And in return, I give you this." He held up a bag of gold coins and shook it. Russell looked like he had a heart attack and Tapp was just shocked.

"What happened, cat got your tongue?" Cross cracked his first joke in years.

"Umm…"Russell shuttered.

"Not enough?" Cross asked "Here." Cross offered another bag.

"Nothing more, nothing less." Cross said.

"Thank you Sir!" Tapp cried as he took the bags.

"The people will be so happy." Russell said.

"Well, Merry Christmas!" Cross said and walked into the store. Another few minutes later, he came out with a bag full of books. After that, he went to two more stores, a toy store and a grocery store. When he was finished, his hands were full of so many things.

------------------------------------

Cross stopped outside Lavi's house. He sighed, took a deep breath and took to his gruff position again and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Cross heard Lavi's voice and footsteps heading towards to door. It swung open and there was Lavi gaping the moment he saw Cross.

"Ahem, are you waiting for a fly to get into your mouth you idiot clerk?" Cross growled and stormed in.

"Master Cross..." Lavi shuttered.

"Lavi, I have some news to break to you." Cross said still maintaining his gruff composure.

"You're not firing Daddy are you?" a soft voice came from behind. Cross looked behind; it was that boy, Allen. Now that he had a closer look, he saw that his left arm was horribly disfigured and he had a limp on his right leg.

"Allen, go to your room." Lavi said softly.

"Now, now, Lavi no need to do that surely." Cross grinned. Lavi was puzzled.

"I'm here to tell you that you have been promoted! With a raise!" Cross burst out laughing. Lavi looked like he was going to faint.

"Here, Merry Christmas." Cross held up the sacks to Lavi, "Hurry, my hands can't take it anymore." Cross continued.

"Who is it?" two people came out from the kitchen. It was Lenalee and Kaze. Allen took a peek in one of the sacks.

"TOYS!" Allen shouted and fell inside the large sack. Cross laughed as he picked the boy up.

"Yup, toys, and they are all yours." Cross grinned.

"Yay!" Allen cried and picked up a huge teddy bear about half his size.

"You there." Cross called to Kaze who was standing like an idiot.

"What's your name?" Cross asked.

"K-kaze." he shuttered.

"Kaze, this is for you." Cross handed him a sack about the same size as Allen's.

"Ummmm… Thank you." Kaze said and took the sack. He looked inside and his face brightened up as he saw that it was books. Lots of books.

"Thank you sir!" Kaze said with smiles all over. Cross smiled.

"Merry Christmas." he said as he passed a sack to Lenalee and Lavi. What they got was pots, pans, a large turkey the same size as the one Komui had and other necessary things they needed for the house. Cross stayed with them for a while but when it came to lunch, he stood up.

"I have to go." Cross said.

"But you must stay for lunch!" Lenalee insisted.

"It's alright." Cross smiled, "There are still a few things I need to do."

------------------------------------------------

Cross passed by a jewelry store and looked inside. Something caught his eye. It was a pendant, a crystal carved into a small angel for a necklace. He smiled and walked into the store.

"Excuse me, how much is that crystal outside the window?" Cross asked the storeowner behind the counter.

"Ah yes, buying for your loved one? You are indeed lucky, that, happens to be the last one in stock, I'll sell it to you at a good price." the store owner said.

"Yes please, thank you." Cross said.

"Have a Merry Christmas sir." the man smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Cross smiled.

----------------------------------------------

Cross stood at the door. He heard noises coming from the house. He wondered what was going on and before he could knock, the door swung open.

"Get out!" a woman said bluntly to another man.

"But…" the man shuttered.

"I said leave!" the woman said fiercely. Cross immediately knew who the woman was. It was Anita. The man sighed and left.

"Anita." Cross muttered.

"Who are you?" Anita said but as she looked closer, she realized.

"Cross?" Anita gasped.

"Yeah…." Cross said sheepishly "I'm sorry about that night, is there a way for us to… do it all over again?"

Anita had tears in her eyes. Cross gave her a box with a necklace inside. Anita opened it.

"It's beautiful." Anita murmured.

"Aye." Cross said, the next thing he knew, he was being hugged tightly by the woman he loved. He stood still for a moment in shock and hugged her back.

"Could you come for dinner with me?" Cross asked Anita stood still for a moment before nodding her head.

"Wait here." she said and went back in.

Cross sighed as he looked up at the snowy sky and thought about the three spirits he met the night before. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this is my last chapter, I would like to thank you for all your reviews and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
